That night at the museum
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Set during the first night at the museum movie, when Lisa Daley passes away, she leaves her 13 year old daughter, Chelsea Daley in the hands of her only brother, Larry Daley who finds a job as the new night guard for the museum of natural history.
1. Chapter 1

**That Night At The Museum**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Night at the museum or any characters, only my own characters.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter one: The accident**

A taxi honked it's horn as Larry Daley ran in front of the car to get to the other side of the rode to get to his own car. "Sorry!" he called out as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket and answered with a simple "Hello?"

"Hey Larry, it's me, Lisa." said his sister on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey. What's up? Are you and Chelsea still driving out here or are you two already here?" he asked, walking over to his car.

"Actually, we have about two more hours until we're there. Do you want us to come to your place or Erica's?"

"Well," he began until he noticed red marker crossing out his own writing saying 'Nice try' on a brown paper bag on a parking meter, "I'm on my way to pick up Nicky up for his hockey game and if you are here in time, maybe we can all meet some where. "Or at my place."

Larry walked over to the driver's side and looked down at the tire and noticed that there was a big red lock on it. 'Oh great.' He thought. He tried kicking it, but there was no effect on it at all.

"Hey sis? Can I call you back?" he asked glaring at the big, red lock.

"Okay. Bye." And with that, both siblings hung up.

"Hey, Mike!" greeted Larry to his son's teacher.

"Hey, Larry." Mike greeted back.

"Have you seen Nicky?" he asked out of breath from all the running.

"I'm pretty sure he went home with Erica. It was a half day today, uh, Parent Career Day" Mike explained, pointing to a sign reading 'Parent Career Day'.

"Oh, well, thanks" said Larry beginning to walk the other way to Erica's home.

Erica walked over to the door as soon as she heard the door bell ring. When she opened the door, she found Larry standing there with a tired expression on his face.

"Hi." he began.

"Hi, come on in," she said while giving him a hug "You okay?"

"Yeah. Um, why didn't anyone tell me about career day?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean? Nicky said he was going to tell you." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess he forgot." Larry said.

"There he is!" announced Erica's new fiancé, Don, walking into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey" said Larry trying to be friendly.

"How are you, Larry." asked Don.

"Good. How are you doin', Don?"

"Good." answered Don while taking another sip of coffee.

"Can you believe this weather?" asked Don trying to start another conversation.

"Yeah." Larry said in agreement.

"Chilly, right?"

"Un-huh" Erica agreed.

"Chilly, chilly, chilly, willy the penguin." Don said with a chuckle.

Before anyone could say anything else, a guitar like ring tine went off. Don looked down at his belt and looked for the right cell phone. "Oops, my phone, give me a second. Hey, why don't I go tell the little corncob you're here?"

"Great, okay, sure. Thanks" said Erica clapping her hands together.

As Don walked out of the room, Larry looked at Erica and said "Wow, Don really manages to squeeze a lot into that belt."

"Stop it" said Erica laughing.

"What? No, it's like he's the, uh, Batman of stock brokers." he joked.

"Bond trader." she corrected him.

"Bond trader. Sorry."

"Hey, isn't your sister, Lisa, coming?" she asked.

"Yeah. They should be here later." Larry explained "Hey, do you think, um-you think Nick would like Queens?"

"Oh, no. Larry, you didn't get evicted again, did you?" she guessed.

"I didn't….get evicted. I didn't get evicted, no. I mean, I didn't-No, I didn't get evicted yet."

"Alright. Listen to me. I don't know how much more of this Nicky can take. Every couple of months, it's a new career, a new apartment. If it wasn't for Nicky, I wouldn't say anything. I would stay out of it. It's just-it's too much instability. It's not good for him." Erica explained.

"I'm trying to figure things out right now, okay?" said Larry getting a glass of ice water.

"You know….I–I don't –I don't think Nicky should stay with you-" Erica began until she was interrupted by Larry.

"What?"

"Well, just – just until you get really settled."

"Hey Dad." said Nicky from behind his father.

Larry turned around to look at his 10 year-old son and said "Hey. Ready to carve it up?"

Nick's only response was "Cool."

"Okay, we have half an hour left, and then we'll be there." said Lisa Daley to her 13 year-old daughter, Chelsea Daley.

"Cool." Chelsea said yawning.

"I know you're tired. We're almost there." Lisa assured Chelsea.

"Mom! Look out!" cried out Chelsea as another car accidentally rammed into the side of the car causing both cars to flip over. Chelsea and Lisa screamed until every thing went black.

"I'm telling you, man. You tore it up out there today. I'm thinkin' the NHL is a serious possibility." said Larry to Nick as they walked in the park.

"Yeah, I don't really want to be a hockey player anymore." said Nick.

"Alright, what do you want to be?" asked Larry.

"A bond trader" Nick announced.

"Bond trader?" questioned Larry.

"Yeah, it's what Don does. He took me to his office last week." explained Nick.

"That's cool. So what? You wanna dress up in a monkey suit and tie everyday? Like an automaton robot?" said Larry acting like a robot and using a robot voice. Nick laughed.

Larry continued "Trust me. You can't play hockey in a cubicle. Kinda awkward."

"Well, he's got a pretty big office."

"That's not the point. Come on. You love hockey," insisted Larry.

"I still like it, but bond trading's my fall back." Nick said.

"Your fall back? Wait a minute. You're too young to have a fall back, okay, Nicky? And–and also, where did you ever even hear that word?" asked Larry with full curiosity in his voice.

"Mom was talking to Aunt Lisa on the phone about all your different schemes. She said that it was time that you find a fall back." Nicky stopped walking and looked up at his father and asked "Are you really moving again?"

"Uh," Larry didn't know where to begin "I don't know. We'll see. I mean, there are some really cool places in Queens."

Nick looked down at his feet and said sadly "Yeah."

Larry placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said "Hey, Nicky, look at me. Look at me, please." Nick looked up and Larry continued "I wanna tell you somethin'. I know that things have been kinda up and down for me lately…. and that's hard for you. But I really feel like my moment's coming…. and when it does, everything's just gonna come together. You know?"

"What if you're wrong," Nick began to question, Larry removed his hand from Nick's shoulder "And you're just an ordinary guy who should get a job?"

"Alright. Well–you know what? We'll figure it out, okay? Come on. Let's get you back to mom's." said Larry putting his hand back on Nick's shoulder and they began to walk away.

"You know, Nicky. Your Aunt Lisa and Cousin Chelsea are coming tonight," Larry began to cheer his son up "And I was thinking maybe you, me, Aunt Lisa, and Chelsea could all hang out for a day. How would you like that?"

"Cool, but what about Mom and Don?" Nick asked.

"Actually, I think Mom and Don should have a day to themselves." Larry explained.

"Sounds good."

Before Larry could say anything else, his cell phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hello? Yes this is Larry Daley. Wait… What? When did this happen? Alright–alright I'll be there as soon as possible." with that he hung up, and turned to Nick and said quickly "Come on. We need to get you home right now. Come one." Larry picked up on his walking speed.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Nick trying to catch up on his father's pace.

"I got a call from the hospital. Your Aunt and Cousin got into a car accident" and the two raced to the car.

**A/N: So yeah. This is my first fanfic so it probably isn't that great. So please review and let **

**me know what you think and let me know what I need to work on. And if anyone would like to see some pictures of the characters, I posted them on my profile, so check them out!!**

**-Jokersgirl595**


	2. Chapter 2: A new home

**That night at the museum**

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Night at the museum or any characters, only my own

characters.

**A/N: Okay hopefully this chapter will be a little bit better. Also I wanted to thank my first reviewer, cflat for my first review! I was really beginning to worry that I wouldn't get a review, but my luck changed. So thank you so much cflat! **

**Chapter two: A new home**

After dropping Nick off at Erica's, Larry finally arrived at the hospital. As he made his way through the entrance doors, he made his way to the front desk and asked for the rooms that Lisa and Chelsea were in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Daley. But you'll have to wait in the waiting room until the doctor comes and gives you permission to see sister and niece." the brown haired nurse replied. Larry simply nodded and made his way towards the elevator.

After waiting for an hour and a half in the small waiting room, Larry was nearly asleep. He came back to reality when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Daley?" Larry looked up to find a blonde haired, male doctor looking right back at him. Larry quickly stood up and replied with a "yes?"

"Mr. Daley, I'm Dr. David Richards." he shook Larry's hand as he continued "As you probably already know, your sister, Lisa and her daughter, Chelsea were in a car accident. Now your niece, Chelsea, is in good hands, we already ran some tests, x-rays; she has no broken bones, only some cuts and bruises, no serious injuries. She should be able to leave anytime."

Larry nodded and said "That's good. And Lisa?"

"Well, that's the problem. Mr. Daley, we did all that we could. I'm sorry to say but, your sister did not survive." Larry swore that his heart almost stopped. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"Again, Mr. Daley, I'm very sorry. Your niece has been awake for half an hour now if you would like to see her." Dr. Richards said.

"Does Chelsea now about Lisa yet?" Larry asked sadly.

"Actually, she already heard the news from me and a nurse. I have to admit, she took it pretty hard."

"Alright, well. I'll just go see her." said Larry.

"Okay. Her room number is 202. That's just down the hall." said Dr. Richards, pointing down the hall. Larry walked down the half-empty hallway and turned towards the door that read '202' on it. He took a deep breath before turning the door handle.

As he entered the room, he found his niece, Chelsea awake and lying down on the hospital bed.

When she heard the door being opened, she turned to face her uncle.

"Hey, uncle Larry." she said softly, with a bit of sorrow in her voice. Her long, dark brown hair was a bit messy but looked like it had been brushed. Her soft skin looked a bit pale, making it noticeable to see a couple of bruises on her arms, along with a few small cuts.

"Hey, Chelsea. How are you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"A bit better." She replied quietly.

Larry walked over to a chair that was located next to the bed. He looked straight into her eyes and said "I'm really sorry, Chelsea."

"You wanna know the worst part about it? I never got the chance to say good bye." she said sadly.

"I know I never got the chance either." he admitted.

"Uncle Larry, where am I gonna live?" Chelsea asked worried.

"You can stay with me. That's only place I can think of. And I wouldn't mind at all." Larry explained.

"What about Nicky? Is there enough room?" she asked.

"Nicky only stays on the weekends and I've got plenty of room."

After all the things she went through that day, Chelsea gave a small smile and said "You're the best Uncle Larry."

**A/N: Well, what do ya think? Too short? Got any ideas for what should come next? Let me know what you want to happen next. And please review!!**

**-Jokersgirl595**


	3. Chapter 3: Felt a connection

**That night at the museum**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own night at the museum or any characters,only my own characters.

**A/N: Wow! More reviews, again thank you all for reviewing! I just want all my reviewers to know that you are the reason why I continue to update. Again, thanks!! So here you go, chapter 3! Please review :) **

**Chapter 3: Felt a connection**

After a few hours of signing some papers, Larry and Chelsea were walking out of the hospital and towards the car. When they arrived at the car, Larry unlocked the doors and put a small bag in the back seat that carried some of Chelsea's belongings that weren't destroyed during the wreck. As Chelsea entered the small, red car, Larry took his spot in the driver's seat and started the car. Once Chelsea was buckled up, they drove off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they arrived at Larry's apartment, he showed Chelsea to the guest bedroom which now belonged to her.

"I know it's kinda small, but it has a great view." said Larry walking over to the window and opened the curtains. Larry was right, the view was great. Chelsea looked through the window and could see the bright lights of the city.

"It's perfect." Chelsea said.

Larry nodded and made his way towards the door. "And the bathroom's just down the hall. I'll give you some time alone, if you need me, I'll be right in the living room." Before Larry could leave the room, Chelsea turned around and said "Uncle Larry," Larry turned to face her "Thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be in the hospital."

Larry smiled and nodded, as he left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Chelsea woke up in her new bed and struggled to open her eyes with the sun being released into the room. As she moved herself off the bed, she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and pink t-shirt. After 1 minute of brushing her long hair, she opened the door and made her way into the empty living room. She looked into the other room and found her Uncle sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Good morning, Uncle Larry." She greeted him as she entered the room and took a seat across from him.

"Good morning to you to. Sleep well?" Larry asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied and then continued "Uncle Larry, not to bother you, but, uh, what about the rest of my stuff at home?"

Larry looked up from the job section of the news paper. He never thought of that before now.

"Actually I was just thinking the same thing. I'll figure it out, don't worry." Larry quickly looked at his watch and began to fold up the paper. "Which reminds me, Chelsea you wouldn't mind staying here by yourself, would you?"

"No, not at all." Chelsea said.

"It's just that I have to go to this agency to find a job. I shouldn't be long."

"Don't worry about me, Uncle Larry. I'll be fine." Chelsea assured her uncle.

"Alright, well," he began as he stood up from the table "I better get going. I have my cell phone with, so call if you need anything." Chelsea nodded and with that, he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mr. Daley, I can honestly say, in 43 years at this agency…. I've never seen a résumé quite like yours." said the redheaded woman to Larry.

"Ah, all right!" Larry cheered.

"That wasn't a compliment." she said before looking back at his résumé "It says here you were the C.E.O. of snaptime Industries. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Sure. Well, that was the umbrella corporation for my invention, the snapper." Larry explained "You know, you snap, lights come on. Snap, they come off."

"Didn't they already make that?" she asked while clapping her hands together twice.

"No. No. That's the clapper… which obviously stole a bit of our thunder. Personally, I don't see what the big difference is. I mean-you know whatever. But, apparently there is a significant portion of the population… that has trouble snapping."

"Clapping's easier." She interjected.

"Debatable."

"I can't help you."

"Uh, Debbie? Can I call you Debbie? 'Cause, uh, I felt a connection when I entered this office. And I feel like you did to." He said trying to change her mind.

"I didn't feel a connection." Debbie said dryly.

"Look. My sister just died and now I'm taking care of her daughter. I need a job. If I don't have one- I just need it, okay?" he confessed.

Debbie sighed "I might have one thing. They've turned down everyone I've sent over there, but, uh, who knows? You just might get lucky." She handed Larry a small piece of paper with the new job information.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: So, how was that? Let me know what you think! Until next time –Jokersgirl595**


	4. Chapter 4: Job interview

**That night at the museum**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Night at the Museum or any Night at the Museum characters, only my own.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter should be longer. And once again, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You guys rock!! **

**Chapter 4: Job interview**

Chelsea sat comfortably on the couch watching an old horror film while eating some popcorn. But right when she least expected it; the phone rang, causing her to jump and give a little shout. She grabbed the phone and checked the caller I.D, it was Uncle Larry.

She answered with a "Hey, Uncle Larry."

"Hey, Chelsea. I just wanted to check up on you." said Larry.

"Well, everything's fine over here. How about you?" she asked.

"Great. I got a job interview for a position at the museum of natural history."

"Awesome. When's the interview?"

"In a few minutes, I'll call you when I'm leaving, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you later." and after those last few words, they both hung up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Larry shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket as he walked into the large, empty lobby of the museum of natural history. He made his way to the front desk, where he found a brown haired woman typing on a computer behind the desk.

"Excuse me. Hi." Larry greeted her.

"Hi." she greeted back.

"Uh, I'm Larry Daley. I've got a job interview with Cecil Fredricks."

"Right. Uh, he should still be in his office." she said smiling and continuing "I'm Rebecca Hutman. I'm a docent here." she held out her hand for Larry to shake. After shaking hands, Rebecca hopped out of her chair and said "Well, let me point you in the right direction."

"Ah, Teddy Roosevelt, right?" said Larry noticing a life size model of a horse with a wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt on it.

"Yes, a great visionary." she pointed out as they both stood there looking at the exhibit.

"Yes, definitely. He was our fourth president, right?"

"Twenty-sixth." Rebecca corrected him.

Both turned around as the sound of clapping caught their attention.

"Please don't touch the exhibits!" said a man with a British accent. He walked towards Rebecca and said "Miss Hutman, I cannot tolerate this type of chaos. I mean, this a museum not a- Do you know what 'Museum' means? It- It doesn't mean 'Ooh daddy, it's a big tyrannosaurus thing! Can I touch it's leg?' No! Work it out, please?"

"Will do, sir" Rebecca replied.

"Thank you." he said as he walked off.

"Dr. Mcphee, the museum director" said Rebecca to Larry.

"Hmm. Seems like a fun guy." Larry said with a small chuckle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Larry arrived at the security office, he knocked on the door softly. The top half of the door opened and an elderly looking man with snow white hair appeared.

"Hello?" he asked, using a creepy voice "I'm just kidding."

He laughed along with Larry at the small joke.

"Hi. I'm, uh, I'm Larry Daley. Are-Are you Mr. Fredricks?" asked Larry while introducing himself.

The old man laughed "Mr. Fredricks was my father. I'm Cecil. Good to meet you, Larry." he shook Larry's hand and said "Nice, firm handshake. I like that. Tells a lot about a man. Come on in." he opened the other half of the door for Larry to enter.

"Let's talk turkey here," Cecil began as he took a seat behind his desk and continued "The museum is losing money, hand over fist. I guess kids don't care about wax figures or stuffed animals. So they're downsizing, which is code for 'firing'…. myself and the other two night guards. They want to replace us with one new guard."

"Oh. Sorry." Larry said.

Cecil continued "Well, what are you gonna do?" he stood up and walked past Larry "I'd like you to meet my two colleagues here. Reginald? Gus?"

Reginald opened his eyes from where he sat while trying to stand up by using his cane.

Gus was lying on the couch, asleep until he heard his name being called.

"Where is he? I'll beat him with my fist!" Gus exclaimed when he woke up.

"Gus, this is Larry Daley, the kid who wants to be the new night guard." Cecil explained to the shorter man.

"Whoa. Uh, night guard? No, no. The lady at the agency said this was a museum position." Larry explained.

"Most important position in the museum, Larry." Reginald said.

"He looks like a weirdy." Gus said while starring at Larry.

"Wonderful guard, terrible people skills." said Cecil.

Gus glared at Larry "Now listen here, lunch bow, don't try anything funny. I once went nine rounds with John L. Sullivan."

"You never fought John L. Sullivan in your life." Reginald told Gus.

"Gentlemen, we have a job candidate here. He's got an excellent résumé, a winning attitude, and I say let's give him a shot. What do you say?" Cecil announced.

"Uh, hang on a sec. I think I- I might just wanna have a little time just to think it over." Larry told the three men.

"Do you want the job or not, snack shack?" Gus asked irritated.

"No, no. I want the job-"Larry tried to finish but was interrupted by Reginald.

"Welcome to the night guards, Larry."

"Larry, meet me up on the second floor. I'll slip into my orthopedics and give you little tour. Arthritic knees. Not fun getting old, my friend. Go on." Cecil said and Larry made his way out the door.

"You really think he's the one?" Reginald asked Cecil.

"Oh, yes. He's the one." Cecil replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Cecil gave Larry a tour of the museum, Larry headed home to get ready.

"Hi, Uncle Larry. How was the job interview?" Chelsea asked from the living room.

"Great. I got the job." He announced.

"Really? What position?"

"Uh, night guard. I have to be back there by 5pm."

"That's cool." Chelsea commented.

"I better call Erica and tell her the good news." said Larry picking up the phone and dialing Erica's number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yay! ***Claps hands* **Larry got the job! I would also like to thank all the awesome reviews I have received. You are all amazing!!**

**-Jokersgirl595**


	5. Chapter 5: The upcoming thrill

**That night at the museum**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Night at the museum or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm in the middle of cheer leading try outs for high school and today was final judging so **

**hopefully I might make varsity! And I have been coming up with an idea for a new Night at the Museum fanfic. So I hope you enjoy **

**this chapter, but I'm sorry that it's a bit short. But I will update soon!**

**Chapter 5: The upcoming thrill**

"Hey, it's me. So, uh, I got a job." Larry said to Erica on the phone, as he hung his new uniform on a hook, on the wall.

"Oh, Larry, that's great. What is it?" Erica asked excited.

"Um, it's a- it's a job at the, um- at the museum, of Natural History. Yeah. So, uh, you can tell Nicky that we won't be moving." he announced.

"Larry, this is good news."

"Yeah, no, definitely. So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Oh and Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Chelsea? I'm just so worried about her." Erica said.

"Yeah, uh, she's doing great." Larry answered.

"Don't you think you should put her in school? I mean, she is going to live with you, right? She can't just stay home all day." Erica said.

"I know, it's just that, well, she just got here and I think she needs some time to get settled." Larry explained.

"All right well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." and with that, they both hung up.

Larry sat the phone down and turned to look at Chelsea, who was sitting on the couch, watching _Beauty and the beast_.

"Hey, Chelsea?" Larry said walking into the living room.

"Yes, Uncle Larry?" Chelsea said while turning her head to look at him.

"I was wondering, um, how do you feel about starting school?"

"Sounds cool. I wouldn't mind." She replied.

"Alright, well. I'll have to see when I can register you in a school." said Larry.

Larry looked at his watch and went back into the other room and grabbed his uniform and made his way to his room to get ready.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After saying good bye to Chelsea, Larry headed to the museum for his first night on the job. After, collecting his flashlight and keys, he met up with Cecil, Reginald, and Gus, in the lobby.

"Now, it can get a little spooky around here at night…. so you might want to put a few lights on. Alright. Flashlight, keys. What am I for-oh." Cecil said while pulling out a packet out of his bag "The instruction manual."

"Instructions. You start with one, two, three-"Gus began.

"Four?" Larry finished.

"Are you crackin' wise? I ought to punch you right in the nose, hopscotch."

"Leave him alone, Gus. You got it covered, right, Larry?" Reginald said.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Larry said.

"You better get it!" said Gus irritated.

"Gus. Larry, do 'em in order, do 'em all and do 'em quick. And remember the most important thing of all to remember: don't let anything in or out." said Cecil with a serious look on his face.

"Out?" Larry questioned.

"Good luck, son." Cecil said before leading the two other night guards and himself out the revolving doors.

As they left, Larry made his way over to the front desk and began to turn on more lights. And before he knew it, he found himself singing different songs on the museum intercom. But, later fell asleep. Little did he know that when he woke up, he would get the thrill of his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was really short but I have been so busy, I hope you understand. But I will try to update as soon as possible. Oh and if your wondering, Chelsea is not taking Nicky's place in the story. And I'm hoping to put in a little bit of romance in the story later. So please review!!**

**-Jokersgirl595 **


	6. Chapter 6: Fetch

**That night at the museum**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Night At The Museum or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You are all super amazing!! So here's chapter six, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Fetch**

Larry woke up to find himself on the floor along with the phone intercom right next to him. He stood up and placed the phone on the desk and made his way towards the men's restroom. Right before he could open the door, he stopped in his place and turned around, noticing that the T-rex dinosaur model was gone.

"Cecil?" he said while walking towards the place where the T-rex stood "Okay, very funny, Cecil!"

He waved his hand through the empty space and said "What is this, like a David Copperfield thing?"

As he kept thinking about this bizarre event, he heard a small noise from somewhere in the hall. "Cecil?"

He made his way into the hallway where the noise was coming from. Now it began to sound like water trickling from a water fountain. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on.

Larry could not believe what he was seeing; the missing T-rex dinosaur was alive! And it was drinking from the water fountain.

Larry closed his eyes, and then opened them. But, by accident he dropped the flashlight, causing the big dinosaur to turn and look at him.

The T-rex gave a terrifying roar, which caused Larry to scream and make a run for it. The T-rex chased after him, but fell when Larry took a sharp turn, causing the dinosaur to slide and fall.

Larry ran towards the revolving doors and tried to escape, but forgot that they were locked.

"Come on! Revolve! Revolve!"

He stopped when he heard the roars of the T-rex close by and quickly ran to the front desk and hid behind it.

The T-rex turned to the desk and began trying to tip it over.

Larry snatched the phone and began dialing a number.

"Name, please?" said a woman on the other end of the line.

"Cecil, um- Fredericks!" he remembered.

"One moment. Connecting."

"Hello?" said Cecil.

"Cecil! It's Larry Daley! Larry with panic in his voice.

"Larry. Yes? How can I help you?" Cecil asked.

"The dinosaur," he began almost in a whisper "The dinosaur's alive!"

"I'm havin' a little trouble hearin' you, friend."

"The dinosaur's alive! What do I do? Just tell me what to do!" Larry shouted.

"Read the instructions. It explains everything." Cecil said calmly.

"Okay, I got 'em!" Larry said while grabbing the papers off the desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cecil hung up.

"Wait! Wait!" he complained.

"Ahh!" Larry yelled when the desk was being lifted and thrown by the T-rex.

He quickly looked at the instructions and read "_Number one: Throw the bone. _What bone?" Larry panicked.

Suddenly, a big bone was thrown right in front of him. He grabbed it slowly and threw it at the opposite side of the lobby.

As soon as the T-rex turned to retrieve the bone, Larry took off for the other way, but stopped when the large T-rex was in front of him.

The dinosaur tossed the bone right back in front of him.

"Fetch?" Larry said to himself.

He looked from the bone to the T-rex "Play fetch?"

He slowly bent down and picked up the large bone and tossed it into the lobby. And at once, the puppy like dinosaur chased after it.

Larry watched the T-rex run to fetch the bone and was caught off guard when the dinosaur's large tail smacked him into the air. He landed roughly on the stairs and slid to the floor.

He looked up when he saw a wooly mammoth walking around the museum. He was truly shocked at the fact that the museum was coming to life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know what you want to see happen next!!**

**-Jokersgirl595**


End file.
